<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lab Break-in by Frosty_Marauders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495909">Lab Break-in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_Marauders/pseuds/Frosty_Marauders'>Frosty_Marauders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Could be seen as non-con at first, M/M, M/M Smut, Overstimulation, mild dub-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 06:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_Marauders/pseuds/Frosty_Marauders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a commission for Amino.<br/>Please note: I am horrible at titles and summaries.</p><p>Beep breaks into a lab and Xenon is locked up there. What happens when Xenon is let free?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lab Break-in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beep was headed towards the lab that he was getting paid to break into. He was wearing his typical brown/grey baggy hoodie that had dark crimson stripes. The hoodie was folded up to about half way up his upper right arm, with bandages in between it and the gun attachment that replaced his right forearm and hand.</p><p>The lab was pretty much top secret and not much was known about it. All he had been given was where it was.</p><p>He had his goggles, which would lock on targets when he wanted or needed, as well as the bandana covering his mouth, and his black beanie on. All of which were to obscure his appearance and make missions easier.</p><p>There were guards all along the perimeter of the building, inside of which he knew were several rooms and then the lab that he was looking for.<br/>
He used the goggles and locked the target on a tree that was a bit far off. He used the gun he had that replaced his right arm and shot at it, causing the guards to abandon post and go check the apparent threat. When the guards were distracted he darted from the treeline where he was hidden to the door. It unlocked with the pass he had stolen, it was a gold star one and should therefore have access to the lab and all the information he needed. </p><p>He walked inside and closed the door just before the guards returned to their positions.<br/>
He checked the first couple doors that were just rooms with lab equipment but the third room he checked was the actual lab. It was a large room with computers and a storage area that had replacement equipment and some rope. There was also a pair of handcuffs that looked like they had been thrown to the side.</p><p>In the back left corner of the room, and it took up about a fourth of the large room, was a large cage made with walls of thick glass. Inside was what appeared to be some kind of monster. He looked about eight feet tall, compared to Beep’s about five and a half feet. The monsters silver eyes looked crazed, like he was out of control. He didn’t look even close to human but somehow… Beep felt like the monster had been human at some point in the past.<br/>
He banged against the glass and to Beep’s relief the glass didn’t budge. </p><p>He hadn’t been expecting anything like this but he just started getting the files he would need, eventually having to get closer to the cage. He tried to be careful but when he was trying to unlock a drawer to get the files inside he hit a small, black button.<br/>
He knew it had activated the unlock mechanism when the thick glass started to lift up. That was when he saw a silver name plate. Xenon. </p><p>He picked up the files he needed and kept his target locked on the mon- on Xenon just in case.<br/>
He looked around quickly for a way out when suddenly the monster was in front of him and was forcing him towards one of the lab tables in the room. All the files and papers fell to the floor.<br/>
Xenon practically threw him onto the table and he saw black spots for a few seconds when his head hit the table with a bang.</p><p>When the dark spots disappeared the part of the gun on his right arm where his wrist would be and his left wrist were handcuffed together. The handcuffs were being tied to the upper legs of the table. He tried to struggle, not wanting to lose the use of his arm and the gun even though he knew it would be useless for him to just try to fight Xenon off.</p><p>His arms were tied, trapped above his head, even though he had struggled. He knew the monster was out of control but he had to have some thought process, even if it was completely crazy and maybe even insane and nowhere near understandable. But.. just what was the plan? Even if Beep couldn’t fight his way out of this maybe there was a way to get Xenon to back off? He had to figure out what the plan was first.</p><p>He felt one of the monsters huge hands wrap around one of his legs, probably to keep him in place. It was obscene, Xenon’s hand could pretty easily wrap around Beep’s thigh.<br/>
He was too focused trying to think of a way to get out so he barely noticed as his hoodie was unzipped. He froze slightly when he realized it was. </p><p>The monster was strong, strong enough that he easily ripped the shirt underneath to shreds. Well, in half so that Beep’s chest and stomach were completely visible.<br/>
He could tell he had a warm blush covering his cheeks. He couldn’t do anything except kick and he had a feeling that that would not go well.<br/>
He closed his eyes, maybe nothing would happen if he didn’t respond to anything. </p><p>He felt the monsters hand come up to his face and a second later the bandana was pulled away. The monster seemed satisfied, well… to an extent, and didn’t try to get his goggles off. Which he was glad of. He liked having them on, he preferred it.</p><p>A few seconds later though he kind of wished that Xenon had taken the time to remove the goggles. He could feel the large hands on his upper thighs then a bit higher and he both heard and felt the zipper of his ripped jeans get undone.<br/>
He struggled against the monster, wiggling around and just trying to make it as difficult as possible but with one hand the monster pinned him to the table, the large hand over his waist, and with the other he unzipped the jeans and then pulled them off roughly. They ended up in a pile near one of the table legs.</p><p>His boxers, which despite himself he couldn’t help but notice had been getting a bit snugger than usual since he had started to get tied down, were also pulled off and tossed to the ground.<br/>
His goggles had locked target on the monsters face, which would have been useful if he was able to use his gun. But he wasn’t.</p><p>He couldn’t help but feel completely vulnerable, completely under the control of the monster. Of Xenon. </p><p>The goggles stopped trying to lock target once he didn’t try to shoot when he normally would have.<br/>
He wanted to fight but he also wanted to submit to whatever the monster intended to do to him. And he was pretty sure he knew exactly what that was. </p><p>He wanted it. He wouldn’t admit it but he wanted it. That’s why he didn’t even attempt to fight when he was pulled so that the tops of his thighs were at the end of the table. He didn’t try to fight when the monster tied his ankles down, one to each table leg. </p><p>It was easy enough to tell exactly what the monster wanted. When Beep looked he could see the large bulge at Xenon’s crotch and it made his mouth start to water. He couldn’t help the blush that started to brighten on his cheeks.</p><p>He stopped staring when he noticed Xenon take off the… jacket? that he had on previously. He had to admit, the huge muscles, and the size difference between himself and Xenon, it was definitely hot. He liked it more than he should, seeing as he should be trying to get out of here. But he was tied down, so there was no harm in just letting himself enjoy the situation that he wouldn’t have even thought possible previously, even if he had thought he was going to find a monster when he broke into this lab.</p><p>His breathing quickened slightly and he tried, and failed, to press his thighs together. Trying was useless. The rope and knots were too strong for him to get them to loosen enough to press his legs closer together.</p><p>He didn’t know what he actually wanted, if he wanted to escape or wanted to stay and let Xenon do as he pleased. He knew he had no choice and he would have to do the latter but if he did have a choice… honestly he would probably want to stay and let Xenon do as he pleased. Sure, it was embarrassing to be completely vulnerable but there was something inside him that was delighted by the vulnerability.<br/>
Maybe it was that Xenon made him want to submit. Maybe it was that he was tied down. Maybe it was that he had never had the opportunity to let himself submit and give away control to such an extent. But no matter the cause, he still felt like it was needed, like he needed to lose control completely.</p><p>He felt his breath quicken, noticing the slightly quicker than normal rise and fall of his chest out of his peripheral vision.<br/>
He watched, wanting to take his eyes away but not able to bring himself to actually do so, as Xenon took off the pants he had been wearing.</p><p>He was sure he didn’t regret watching, but he was pretty sure at this point the blush on his face was going to be permanent.</p><p>He could taste a few drops of metallic blood in his mouth and his lip stung, him having accidentally bit down too hard. Hard enough to draw a few drops of blood and luckily no more than that.</p><p>The couldn’t help himself from looking, first at Xenon’s huge, muscular arms, then at his chest. All of his body seemed to be packed with muscle and Beep could more than tell that if Xenon wanted to crunch him he could, probably with one hand. And that thought, as scary as it was, caused Beep’s already heard cock to twitch and his blush to get brighter, if that was possible anymore.</p><p>His mouth was watering as he took in Xenon’s large, muscular body. And then he took in his cock… It was huge. A lot longer and thicker than his own. He was definitely nervous that it wouldn’t actually fit inside him.<br/>
He knew he wanted this, but he had no clue, other than just sex, what ‘this’ would include. He was assuming Xenon liked it rough, and honestly, that was fine. He liked a bit of pain and he knew as long as it wasn’t actually too much he would be able to handle it. But what would happen after? And what if he wasn’t allowed to leave even after Xenon finishes fucking him.<br/>
Let’s hope that he is let go, and that he can walk without too much pain afterwards.</p><p>He forced himself to relax completely, he knew to expect pain and he knew relaxing might limit how much pain there was. Hopefully it would become pleasure pretty quickly, knowing his body it would.</p><p>He watched, unable to take his eyes away, as one of Xenon’s hands wrapped, nearly completely, around his waist. </p><p>“Please,” the word escaped his mouth. It was breathed out, barely a whisper, but either Xenon heard it or he was going to do something anyway, because his hand wrapped around his huge cock and he positioned himself with his cock head against Beep’s arsehole. </p><p>He felt himself practically flutter. He had never had sex before, had never been in a true relationship before. He had never even thought of going this far with someone he didn’t know, let alone with a monster. But in this moment this just seemed right. It seemed like it was meant to happen.</p><p>“Plea-” He was about to start begging but the word turned into a gasp, then a small scream, then a shaky moan as Xenon slowly pushed his cock inside him. It felt so solid inside him and it filled him up so good.</p><p>His left hand clenched into a fist and despite his efforts to relax most of his muscles tensed. He looked down to see and it just made his blush brighten. His stomach had a visible bulge outlining where Xenon’s cock was, and the bulge got a bit bigger as Xenon finished pushing his cock inside him. It was obscene, the size difference.</p><p>He gasped quietly and his back arched, his head tilting back as a scream left his mouth.<br/>
He couldn’t see but he could feel Xenon’s cock moving inside him, slow at first but the thrusts started to get quicker very soon, almost too soon.</p><p>Yes, it hurt, it felt like something was stabbing him, but… he could feel pleasure growing, and the pain was starting to fade, bit by bit.<br/>
He relaxed again once the pain had faded enough that the only sounds leaving his mouth were moans and gasps of pleasure, some louder than others.</p><p>The deep moans leaving Xenon’s mouth made him feel fuzzy inside. His whole body felt hot and there was a knot that was tightening in his lower stomach.<br/>
He tugged at the handcuffs, wanting his hand to be free. They cut into his left wrist when he tugged way too hard but the sharp sting added to the mixed pleasure pain he was feeling.</p><p>His breathing was quick and his body was trembling from the overwhelming pleasure when Xenon’s cock hit his prostate with each thrust. It was overpowering and overwhelming, the amount of pleasure that caused with each thrust.</p><p>He couldn’t help it, it was all too much, and the knot he could feel tightening was getting too tight. He needed to cum. He knew Xenon wouldn’t stop fucking him even if he did and that might end up with him being really over sensitive but he didn’t think he would hate that.</p><p>The moan that left his mouth was more of a scream, the mixed pleasure pain feeling too good. “Xenon~” the name left his mouth in a moan with Beep barely realizing it. He came, his whole body shaking slightly from the wave of total pleasure and from the thrusts that seemed to have gotten harder and faster. It took what seemed like forever but was probably only a minute or two for him to come down from the high. The overstimulation wasn’t exactly pleasant but it wasn’t horrible, there was still pleasure, just less than before. There wasn’t as much pain either, instead it was replaced with discomfort. While it wasn’t exactly nice it wasn’t horrible either, in fact he kind of liked it.<br/>
The deep moans leaving Xenon’s mouth made him blush, made him want to experience this over and over again. He loved that he was giving someone else pleasure, even if that someone wasn’t human.</p><p>He could feel that knot again, a lot looser than before and growing tighter at a slower rate, but it was definitely still there.<br/>
The thrusts got rougher, quicker, and he could feel that the pace was off. It wasn’t steady like it had been.<br/>
A loud moan left Beep’s mouth as he tugged at the rope to try to distract himself as he lost control, his arsehole clenching tightly around Xenon’s cock, making him feel even more full.</p><p>His breaths were pants and moans, and his body was starting to tremble from the pleasure and overstimulation.<br/>
“Please~” he didn’t know what he was asking for, if he was asking for Xenon to stop or if he was asking for more. </p><p>Xenon took it as him asking for more. The thrusts suddenly got deeper and the bulge in Beep’s stomach got bigger as he was filled to the brim. The thrusts became short, quick, and deeper than ever before.<br/>
Xenon’s moans were deeper, more full of absolute pleasure. They were contrasted by Beep’s moans, both loud and somewhat quiet, and gasps. </p><p>Beep’s body was pliant, way more than it had been at the start. He was tired, getting fucked so roughly was sucking the energy out of him. Maybe it was that he had already cum and he felt like he was about to again, or maybe it was that his first orgasm had been more powerful than any others he had had in the past, no matter what it was he knew by the end of this, and he had no idea how much longer Xenon would last, he would be exhausted and it would probably, most definitely, hurt to walk. He would be feeling this for awhile. </p><p>“Mmm~ gonna cum again~” Beep moaned, barely thinking before or as he said the words. His mind was fuzzy with pleasure and his whole body felt… he didn’t know how to describe it, it was like the pleasure was overriding all of his senses and it was the only thing he could feel. He knew if he did cum again the overstimulation would get a lot worse and would probably hurt more than be uncomfortable.<br/>
Even knowing that, he couldn’t help it. His whole body trembled a bit more intensely than it had been and his arsehole clenched tightly then unclenched several times around Xenon’s cock.</p><p>He could hear the rough, loud, and deep moans that were leaving Xenon’s mouth as he thrusted quick and shallow, each thrust rubbing against Beep’s prostate. He could feel the huge cock throbbing inside him, the thrusts getting off the somewhat steady pace they had been at.<br/>
The thrusts got less and less steady as Xenon started to get close to cumming.</p><p>“Fill me~ please~” Beep moaned. It was getting more and more difficult to control the words that left his mouth. He didn’t typically trust easily but with Xenon he just wanted to beg for everything he wanted, just wanted to submit to him completely. </p><p>He didn’t know how long it was, it was probably only a minute at the most but it felt like a long time, but then the thrusts stuttered to where they were just slow, small thrusts. Then they stopped completely, a deep loud moan leaving Xenon’s mouth as cum started to fill Beep’s arsehole to the brim, some of it dripping out of him since Xenon’s cock was filling him so much.</p><p>His whole body relaxed completely against the lab table he was tied to. He bit his lip, which had stopped bleeding but was still stinging a bit, so he wouldn’t whine as he felt Xenon slowly pull his cock out of him. He wanted to stay full.</p><p>He just wanted to either be filled again with Xenon’s cock or go to sleep, maybe both. His ankles were untied, the rope having left marks on both ankles because it was so tight. They stung when the rope was untied from around them but it definitely felt good to not be completely tied down any longer. His eyes fluttered closed as the handcuffs clicked a few seconds later as they were unlocked. His left wrist hurt from when he had tried to tug out of the handcuffs. He didn’t know if he missed being tied up or not but he was definitely exhausted more than anything.</p><p>He felt a large hand on his chest and he opened his eyes. The monster, be should probably just always call him Xenon, was standing at the side of the table. He didn’t look tired or anything, just less aggressive than he had been before he had fucked Beep. Well, at least he knew he wouldn’t be attacked.<br/>
That was when the first word left Xenon’s mouth: “Stay.”<br/>
It seemed like an order, not a suggestion, but he had to admit he was tempted to obey.<br/>
But he knew he couldn’t, he had to leave. He couldn’t be found here if someone checked on Xenon, and someone had to have been doing so since he was still healthy and seemed well fed.<br/>
“I can’t,” he said quietly. “But I’ll come back, eventually,” he might, although he probably wouldn’t. He rarely stayed in one place for very long since he didn’t want to be found. Getting information that was supposed to remain top secret was definitely risky. </p><p>If he was found to have been stealing the information it was more than likely he would have to flee or risk being captured by someone.</p><p>He got up, even though his body was screaming at him to sleep, and tied the bandana around his face like it had been then zipped his jacket back up and put on his boxers and jeans, as well as his shoes. He started gathering the files that were now all over the floor that he would need.<br/>
He wanted to return, and he would do his best to do so. It was just really risky and he didn’t know if he was willing to take that risk. He probably was. He would have to think about it later.</p><p>He looked around and grabbed a bag and put all the files into it.<br/>
Xenon was watching him closely, keeping track of his every move. Even though he was mostly out of control he still had the core instincts of a soldier and he was willing to use them to keep what was his with him. </p><p>Beep was too tired to be on edge, to even suspect that Xenon was going to do anything else. He just made sure he had all the files and walked towards the door, stopping when he saw it was locked. What he didn’t know was that nothing inside could get out if Xenon wasn’t in the cage and the cage wasn’t locked. It could be overridden but it involved a code that Beep didn’t have. He wasn’t getting out for about an hour, when someone came to check on Xenon, and then he would have to make a run for it. </p><p>He didn’t know any of that and started looking for another way out. He was looking everywhere and eventually found a card scanner. He scanned the gold card he had but then was asked for the code. He guessed several times but didn’t get it correct. </p><p>So he was stuck.</p><p>Well… maybe not. Okay, he was, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? Maybe he could avoid getting thrown onto a table next time, if there was a next time anyway. </p><p>He sat down on a chair that was in the corner of the room, looking around. There was an air vent but it was way too high for him to reach.</p><p>He heard footsteps and didn’t do anything, it wasn’t like he was able to stop Xenon from doing what he wanted and it wasn’t like he wanted to anyway.</p><p>Xenon got closer and Beep stood up, looking up at him. The height difference was crazy, and Beep was glad he had been laying down last time. At least he hadn’t been trying to look up at Xenon the whole time, his neck would definitely hurt by now if he had been. </p><p>“Stay.” The word left Xenon’s mouth, rough but not as loud as he had expected. Again, it seemed like an order, and again he was tempted to give in and obey.</p><p>“I can’t.” Beep repeated what he had said earlier. He knew he couldn’t but he wanted to. Oh how his thoughts had changed… before he would’ve done anything to leave and now… there was a lot of things he would be willing to do to stay.<br/>
But this… this wasn’t him. He had never wanted so badly to submit to someone, he had never needed someone else, he had always been fine by himself. But now… he wanted to submit. He felt like he needed someone. He trusted Xenon, which seemed stupid he would admit, trusting someone who not only had so much more power than him but was also out of control? It wasn’t like him. </p><p>“I have to go,” he said as the door opened. It was one of the guards. He ducked under Xenon’s arm and ran, not giving himself time to turn back and decide to stay. He ran out of the room, out of the lab, and didn’t stop until he was gasping for breath.</p><p>He knew it was best that he leave and never go back but he was still tempted, and that urge would just get more powerful over time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>